


All In A Day's Work

by milkteeth1



Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: Attempted Murder, Murder, Seizures, Selective Muteness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteeth1/pseuds/milkteeth1
Summary: Frank goes to work and tries to do his job but some teenagers messed it up >:(
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	All In A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> please im simping for Frank

Frank stepped into the alley, brushing off his suit and pulling out his phone to check the time. He had five minutes before his client was supposed to show up. He went over the plan Archives had given him in his head. 

Harold Fletcher. 53 years old, no family. Was married once but was divorced. Works in The Archives messaging department. Caught trying to sell cocaine to members outside of the company and fired, but was told he’d be given one last package by their one and only hitman, Frank. 

Distantly, he heard the clicking of dress shoes getting closer and closer to the alley, and someone stopping, eyes on the back of his head. 

“Frank,” a male voice said, but he didn’t turn around. “How are you?”   
  
He finally turned around, the eyes of the mask dilating as he stared down the man. Harold didn’t look a day over 45, wearing a tailored suit and checking his watch quickly, like he was annoyed and didn’t want to be there. 

Frank will give him a reason to not be here. 

“Mary told me I had to meet up with you here for some business exchange. Do you have the package?”

Frank nodded, opening his briefcase and fiddling around to make it look like he had something important in it, which he didn’t. He had a baggie full of sugar, a gun, and a knife. He pulled out the knife, stuffing it deeper into his sleeve, hiding it from view. He grabbed the baggie, shutting his briefcase and setting it on the ground. 

“Cocaine? That’s the package?”  
  
Frank nodded again, extending the baggie to him so he could take it. Harold grabbed it, inspecting it as the other walked past him to leave.   
  
“This isn’t cocaine. This is sugar! Is this a setup?” 

He stopped, extending the knife. He turned around again, quickly dropping the briefcase and grabbing Harold by his hair, dragging him deeper into the alleyway. He threw him into the side of the dumpster, stomping on his head with his heel. The man struggled, calling out for someone, anyone, to help him, but no one was there. No one would see him again. Frank held him down with his heel and sat on his chest, pulling his neck taut and he began to slice through the skin, sawing his way through the thick muscle, not making a sound as blood poured all over the ground. It took some good hacks to get the head off, and he held it up by the thinning hair, staring into the dead eyes. 

“What the  _ fuck _ ?!” someone yelled, running down the alleyway and kicking him into the dumpster. The back of his head connected with the metal, sending rivers of pain through his skull. He laid there for a moment as the person above him freaked out, trying to remember where he was.

“God, you killed someone! Why would you do that? Fuck, fuck. Yutani, stay over there -”   
  
“What’s going on?” Jake’s voice said from the street.  _ Fuck _ . He knew this kid, the kid from the subway, the one who ruined his chances of getting home. The only reason he recognized his voice was because of the whole trainyard incident. Frank struggled to his feet, reaching for his briefcase but the boy stomped on his hand. He grabbed the kid’s ankle with his free hand, pulling towards himself and making him fall flat on his back. He grabbed his knife, knees on each side of this kid’s body, aiming for his head -

“Dude! That’s my friend, you can’t kill him!” Jake yelled, throwing his skateboard to the ground and rushing forward, but being stopped by Yutani’s tight grip.

Frank stopped, hands raised above this kid’s head. He only looked to be 15, shaking and trembling under him. He slowly got off, standing up and staring him down. The boy scrambled away, hiding behind the other side of the dumpster. Jake fell out of the dumpster, landing on his back but sitting up quickly, getting to his feet, and running to check on his friends.    
  
“That dick just tried to kill me!” he heard the boy say, and he turned to the dead body leaking blood all over his shoes. He looked up again, seeing a young girl staring at him, confused.    
  
“You were at the train yard the other day,” she said, stepping closer. Jake turned to her, then to Frank, confused. “Fresh told me. Said you were yelling about wanting to go home,”   
  
He looked back at her. He knew who this girl was. Yutani Rodman, a technical genius, under extreme interest by Archives. He was instructed that if he found her alone to take her in to get questioned. He cocked his head at her, staring at her as she walked towards him, extending a hand for a handshake. 

He stared at it. He just attempted to murder her friend and she wanted to be friends? Fine. He wiped his glove on his pant leg, shaking her hand. She smiled at him. 

“You should come with us! My dad owns a restaurant, and you seem hungry,” 

Frank shook his head, backing up further into the alley, hitting the wall. There was no way he could go out in public, especially after that little stunt. The Archives were probably on their way to gather them, and he didn’t want them to get hurt because of his dumbass decisions.    
  
“Yutani, you did not just invite my murderer to your dad’s restaurant,” Fresh said from his spot, standing up with Jake’s help. “Seriously, dude, what the fuck was that?”

“I don’t think he talks,” Jake said in a small voice, still staring at him. “Maybe he’s mute?”

“So you  _ can’t  _ explain to me why you tried to kill me?” Fresh questioned, crossing his arms. Yutani turned around to face him.    
  
“He was probably scared! You slammed him into the dumpster,”   
  
“He decapitated someone!”    
  
Yutani stopped, going to turn but Frank obscured her view of the body. He shook his head, not wanting her to see it. He looked to Jake, begging him to explain but he just couldn’t bring himself to speak in front of so many people. He shrugged, confused. 

His phone buzzed. He perked up, reaching into his pocket and pulling it out, seeing a message that had come from Mary, the head of the investigation, and his boss. He clicked it, expecting an image of himself like always. 

It wasn’t.

_ Take them out.  _

He quickly typed out a response. _ they’re just kids, they don’t deserve to die _

No response. Well, there was only one thing left to do.    
  
Leave.    
  
He picked up his briefcase, patting his hand on Fresh’s shoulder just to spite him (he pushed off his hand as soon as it touched him) and left the alleyway, walking down the street to his apartment. He glanced behind him a few times to make sure no one was following him. He pulled his key out of his pocket, unlocking the door and going up the stairs. 

He was in his apartment, suddenly. Must’ve glitched again. The nausea creeping upon him was the telltale sign, and he ran to the sink, pulling off his mask and throwing up what little he had for lunch into the sink. 

Then he was on the floor, spasming uncontrollably as his body glitched out and tried to attach itself to a timeline he had never existed in, banging the floor with his heels and fists uncontrollably. He felt bad for his neighbors. 

And just like that, it stopped. His body stopped seizing, his muscles relaxing as he gasped for air, hands on his chest, trying to breathe in deeply. His cat meowed at him, rubbing her head on his, purring. He reached up, pulling off his gloves and petting her soft fur. 

He looked towards the door, seeing in his blackout that the door had been left cracked open. Frank cursed at himself, sitting up with a wince, getting up and locking the door before checking the house to make sure no one had gotten in because it had happened before (the person ended up dead, but not by him). Once it was clear, he laid on the couch, kicking off his shoes and groaning as his cat jumped on him. 

“Hey, cutie,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she licked his cheek. “Haven’t seen you in a while. Let’s just take a nap. I had a hard day at work,”

So he leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and fell asleep with a cat on his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK i have to explain the "seizure" here. 
> 
> so if you've watched the show, you'll notice in the last episode Frank has this "glitch" where he gets across the tracks without climbing down or walking but teleports, then doesn't get home. So I was like !!!!! he's from a different timeline! And the reason he has a "seizure" is that his physical body is trying so /hard/ to get home that it glitches out and makes him spasm because he can't actually change timelines like that.


End file.
